dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
King Dedede vs Queen Chrysalis
King Dedede vs Queen Chrysalis is ZackAttackX's one hundred and thirtieth DBX. Description Kirby vs My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! Royal Rumble came early, folks! Does king or queen triumph in this melee of monarchs? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: King Dedede's castle - Kirby. The gluttonous King Dedede sat proudly on his throne, surveying his lowly subjects with a fat grin on his face. The doors into the throne room then opened quickly and a Waddle Doo came rushing in. "What is it now, pipsqueak?" Dedede barked. The Waddle Doo stopped before the king before glowing in a bright light and emerging as Queen Chrysalis. "Dedede, former king of Dream Land, I thank you for keeping my throne nice and warm, but now your services are no longer required." she said, charging up a beam of energy from her horn. Dedede grabbed his hammer and blocked the attack, redirecting it into a wall. "Fat chance, lady. Prepare for the biggest beatdown of your life!" HERE WE GO! Without hesitation, Chrysalis opened up on the offensive, gripping Dedede with a telekinetic grip and hoisting him into the air. Dedede yelped in surprise as he was bounced off the walls and ceiling of his castle. He was then dropped towards the ground, where he received a double kick from the queen's hind legs, blasting him across the floor. Dedede smashed head first into a pillar, but got up and shrugged off the wounds. He lobbed a Gordo over at Chrysalis, who straight for it, blasting it with a beam from her horn. As the Gordo disappeared, Dedede swung his massive hammer horizontally, attempting to swat Chrysalis out of the air. The queen parried with a quick forcefield to hold off the hammer, then barged into her opponent's gut, pummeling him against the wall. Chrysalis then began to charge up a powerful beam of energy, releasing it as a large pulse of magic. Dedede's jaw dropped and he began to inhale the attack. Once Chrysalis stopped, he tossed his hammer towards her face. Chrysalis blocked with a forcefield, but Dedede slugged her in the face with a right hook. Chrysalis backed away, but Dedede caught her by the horn and bashed his head into her face three times before hurling her into the air. As Chrysalis recoiled, Dedede made a break for his hammer, gathering it just in time. Chrysalis snatched up her foe in a telekinetic grip again and dragged him inwards, but this time, Dedede let it happen, then quickly jumped overhead and smashed her in the back with his hammer, blasting her into the ground. He landed by her head and proceeded to slam downwards with his hammer. But his attack hit nothing but the floor as Chrysalis teleported away in time. She then used her telekinesis to grab the red rug on the floor and throwing it into the king's face. Dedede struggled to remove the rug from his vision, but eventually decided to inhale it, giving him his vision back. Just in time too; Chrysalis cast a transfiguration spell towards him. He tossed a Gordo to meet it halfway, and the beam turned the Gordo into a harmless rabbit, which hopped around confused. Dedede wiped his brow and hurled another Gordo at Chrysalis, who flew away from it, still raining down magical beams at her foe. Dedede blocked some with his hammer and dodged the rest. Dedede then caught onto Chrysalis' flight pattern and struck a pillar with his hammer, breaking it. The pillar began to collapse in front of the queen, forcing her to pull back. Dedede took the chance he created, using his inhaling ability to reel Chrysalis into striking range. He bashed her multiple times in the body, even breaking one of her wings in the process. Chrysalis cried out in pain, but teleported away once more to avoid further damage. Dedede laughed, rushing for the reeling royal. Chrysalis quickly surveyed the area and grabbed the destroyed pillar with her telekinesis, hurling it at Dedede. The gluttonous king continued to charge, raising his hammer at the correct angle to protect himself from any harm. Dedede then swung his hammer upwards, preparing to bash Chrysalis' chin with a devastating blow. Once more however, the crafty queen pulled up a shield of magic to block the attack. She then bonked Dedede on the noggin with the shield and bucked him away. Dedede skidded along the floor, still standing. He spied his mask and went to inhale it towards him to give him an advantage. Unfortunately, Chrysalis noticed this and fired a transfiguration spell at it, turning the mask into a bucket of ice, which bashed Dedede on the nose. The king clutched his nose in pain and growled as he launched a Gordo towards Chrysalis. The queen blasted it away again, but Dedede quickly went to inhale her and be done with the fight. Chrysalis held on for dear life, using a forcefield to keep herself steady. Then in a quick motion, she tossed the forcefield into Dedede's mouth, wedging it open. Dedede stumbled back, dropping his hammer while struggling to remove the forcefield from between his lips. Eventually, he had a breakthrough and managed to spit the shield out as a star, but Chrysalis had already closed the gap. In a flash, she stabbed Dedede in the stomach with her horn, hoisted him into the air and emitted an enormous beam of magic which engulfed the king, removing him from existence, and his position of royalty. Chrysalis let out a sigh and took a moment to admire her work before limping towards the throne. Her throne. She sat down and an evil smile fell over her. She had a feeling that she was going to enjoy it here. First Dream Land, then the world. DBX! Category:Video Games vs Cartoons themed DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Royal Battle Category:ZackAttackX Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Nintendo vs Hasbro themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights